


Sedative

by sawbones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Molestation, One-Sided Attraction, Sensory Deprivation, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: Angry and hurt, Hux molests a sedated Kylo Ren in the medbay shortly after Starkiller Base. Why should he be the only one to suffer?





	

Hux wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the door to Kylo’s medical chamber hissed shut behind him; the Knight prone in bed, nestled among a chorus of machines that kept him sedated, kept him alive, kept Hux alive too since his only chance of redemption in the eyes of Snoke seemed to be the delivery of his apprentice.

It was quieter than he anticipated. No alarms, no beeps or trills from the monitors. The isolated bacta mask that covered half his head like an old fashioned flight helmet gurgled sluggishly, as did the one around his waist like a girdle; the medidroid was a reassuring mechanical whirr of white plastic and chrome. Even the respirator was a soft sigh.

Hux couldn’t look away. All the trauma, all the blood and the howling tears, all the snow-soaked robes and seared flesh and blue-lips – it has all been wiped away. He was laced with pipes and wires, half-locked in sleek medical machinery, but he was clean and alive, and seemingly asleep as though nothing at all had happened. It was jarring. Part of him had just assumed Kylo would be stuck in some stasis of crisis while he dealt with the bedlam on the rest of the ship. The medical staff had done their jobs well, and the worst of it was over – for Kylo, at least.

The droid chirped at Hux, breaking his brittle train of thought: Ren was severely injured but stable, and heavily sedated for his own safety. He would require several days of localised bacta treatment (the spot-treatment style baths were more efficient in space, energy, and bacta consumption than a full tank as they could be placed on the site of the trauma itself, but were a new development and had yet to be field tested; as such, Hux was at least grateful for the opportunity – the only thing Kylo has ever given him) for his eye and his abdomen; his shoulder was disfigured but the injury superficial only. He would make a full recovery, like nothing had ever happened. He probably wouldn’t even scar.

“Lower the sedative dose. Administer a stimulant,” Hux said as he approached Kylo’s bed, “Enough so he’s conscious. Barely.”

The droid chimed its concerns; Hux cut it a look that could wound even a machine, and it hurried to comply. A few minute adjustments to the valves on the IV, and the silent pulse on the vitals monitor began to pick up already. According to the droid, it had taken a lot not only to sedate Ren, but to keep him sedated. He would be conscious in a few moments; awake but only semi-aware, unable to speak, see, or move.

Hux waved the droid away, and pretended not to notice its apprehension in leaving the room. He waited patiently, so patiently for signs of presence to creep back to the Knight: first the heartrate, then the breathing, curling toes, fingers flexing uselessly on his bare and broad chest (he was naked but for the bacta belt and mask, not even a thin sheet to cover his modesty; Hux at first refused to even acknowledge the unbearable acres of unbared skin, but then he realised: why not? Why not? Why not? He could have it, take it, drink it in, eat it up – why not?). Slight jerking movements, half-choked noises in the back of his throat. Pain, perhaps? Hux hoped it was pain.

Hux placed his hand on top of Kylo’s and squeezed gently. He brought his lips level to where his ear would be, trapped beneath the mask.

“I would kill you, if he let me,” he whispered, breath fogging the brushed steel, “I’m not sure you can even hear me right now, but you can feel this. I would kill you.”

Perhaps he still could one day, in some deep and distant future when Ren’s mistakes could simply no longer be brushed aside. All he had to do was keep his footing, he could outlast Ren. He had outlasted everything else; his classmates, friends and enemies alike, his father – even his own life-work, now just a debris-dusted space in space itself.

He would see Ren undone. He would undo him. Ren would be his undoing. Hux undid his belt.

“You have taken everything from me,” he said, pulling himself onto the gurney, “Let me have this. Just let me--”

He pushed Kylo’s hands aside and felt only the slightest resistance, the clumsy grasping of fingers that didn’t know what they held. He knelt over him, trousers half undone and shoved down around his thighs as he pushed his face into the crook of Kylo’s neck. Pain, yes, definitely pain; he could smell the sour tang of it in the beads of sweat that began to gather there, beads he licked away with a greedy tongue.

Soft and warm, soft and warm. Hux felt as though he could sink into Kylo like a comfortable bed. It was all wrong; he should have been so hard, so unyielding, but the noise he made when Hux cupped his cock in one gloved hand was the sweetest thing he’d heard in years. Propped up on one forearm, Hux let his free hand roam over Kylo’s reckless body. Even if it was all wrong, oh it was enough. It was too much, nearly; Hux bit him, pinched him. If Kylo couldn’t feel him then, he would feel him when he woke. He would know what Hux did.

Hux was hard, and Kylo wasn’t. The shroud of the sedative was still too heavy, even as Hux groped and fondled him. It was no matter, he didn’t need Kylo to be hard, he needed – what did he need? He needed to kiss him. Wanted to kiss him. Perhaps he had wanted to kiss him for some time before then, but the _if_ and _when_ was all so irrelevant as Hux pried free the edges of the respirator mouthpiece sealed around Kylo’s mouth. Kylo gagged and flailed weakly as the endotracheal tube was coaxed free and tossed aside, leaving behind a smear of pinkish saliva on his chin that Hux was quick to kiss away.

If he stopped breathing on his own – well, the human body was a wonderful and resilient thing, as Kylo had already proven by so stubbornly refusing to breathe his last face down in the snow. It could last up to eleven minutes without oxygen, and Hux was sure it would all be over before then. He licked his way past Kylo’s slack lips as he rutted against his hip, cock leaking, face flushed. He could taste iron and salt; he wanted to fuck him, but there wasn’t time.

There would be a next time. Always a next time. He would make sure of it – how could he not, after this? Maybe Kylo would be properly awake for it. He could look Hux in the eye with a tongue in his mouth and a hand around his throat. He wanted Kylo to hate it. He wanted Kylo to _want_ it. He wanted him to suffer as much as he did, but mostly he just wanted him. Hux moaned into his mouth at the thought of it, something small and brittle and hurt, before he came over his own hand and the bacta belt.

Kylo’s hand bumped against his shoulder as it gracelessly fumbled for the mask that entombed the upper half of his face, or perhaps to push Hux’s fraught kisses away. He made a bruised noise, confused and groggy. It wouldn’t be long at all until he was properly awake, and no doubt tearing the ceiling panels off with his mind or something equally absurd. Hux stiffly got off the gurney and hit the alarm button on the nearest monitor. In the time it took for several medidroids to come rattling in, he had rearranged his uniform to something half-way resembling normal. If the droids noticed the bite marks on Kylo’s neck and chest, the semen on his stomach, the endotracheal tube on the floor (and they did, of course they did, they noticed everything; there was probably even a live feed of it all scratched somewhere on their hard-drive, not that it mattered – who would they tell?), they said nothing. One of them moved to resedate Kylo, who was beginning to writhe in earnest, but Hux stopped it.

“No. That’s enough,” he said as he calmly made for the door, knowing it would be frankly stupid to be there when he fully woke up, “Let him suffer with the rest of us.”


End file.
